Because He's Gone
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: When Elena and Damon have some time alone, their true feelings for each other form and all Elena wants is Damon in her arms.


_A/n: OKAY! Don't hate my for not writing for my other story/stories BECAUSE I can't think of a damn thing to do for them! I figured I'd write something else to get rid of my writers block and hope that you guys would understand and not bully me (of course this message is for those who read my other stories if they are still out there after this REALLY long break I've just suddenly taken). I really hope you guys enjoy this! It's a little different but the same as my usual stuff and it's Vampire Diaries which I find very hard to live up to so I only hope I did the characters justice! Enoy!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Stephan's been in that cell for much longer than I had hoped and Bonnie is getting more and more frightened by the minute. I'm trying so hard to be calm so that she doesn't completely go crazy and Damon is trying to keep the both of us from simply breaking down and crying. This world is meant for vampires. Humans have no part at all. Granted I'm a girl gone vampire gone angel gone part spirit, and Bonnie is a witch, but still, we're not meant to be here. The red light may be beautiful but it's never changing glow can make a girl slightly more on edge than she usually would be. I think all of this crazy lighting and recent ridiculous events has Damon acting much more polite than usual. He's always been sweet at the heart, but actually seeing him act so gentle with Bonnie and so caring with me makes me feel as though the hairs on the back of my neck should stand up but instead it makes me want to be in his arms. _

_Of all times to feel that way towards __Damon_ _this is sure not the one, but I can't help it. No matter how hard I try to blame it on the fact that I'm lonely and miss Stephan I know truly in my heart that there is a place for Damon. That something about him makes me heart beat faster. When he's close to me I feel a thrill I can't explain, a thrill that I don't get with Stephan. With Stephan I feel the soft, gentle, and warm touch of love, but with Damon I feel hot, intense, and powerful passion that feels as though it can't be tamed. Oh diary what am I to do? I know I should only focus on getting Stephan out of the horrible cell before he's irreversibly withers from the lack of blood, but something within me is asking me to slow down and savoir the moments I have with Damon. Could it be true that history repeats itself? I thought that after I had given myself to the sunlight as a vampire I had done my part. I had brought the brothers together. But maybe in the end I had only started what Katharine had never gotten to finish. There's so much to think about but so little time to worry about it. The only good that has come if being here so far is when I saved a slave woman and was able to get her riches back for her. Now Bonnie Damon and I are living with her, but if I had never stood up for that woman, I would have never gotten whipped and I would never have realized how raw and real my feelings for Damon are. But without her, I would have never known the truth._

As Damon watched Elena peacefully write in her notebook he had to force back the urge to see what she was writing. He was fully aware that she didn't know that he was in the doorway and even though he wanted to talk to her, the last thing that he wanted was to stop watching her blonde hair flow with her movement and the intense yet calm look on her face to vanish and be replaced with the mask of no emotion that had taken over her beautiful features. Her strokes nearly hypnotized Damon and all he could think was how breathtaking she was. The effect Katharine had on him was nothing compared to this. With Elena he felt like a different person, and with Stephan in the cell he felt torn. He wanted her all to himself but he wanted her happy. Would getting Stephan out truly be what was best for her?

"Damon?" Elena said in a tone that sounded both confused and relieved. Damon wasn't sure what the relief was for but the source of his confusion was clear. She wanted to know why he was there and at that moment not even Damon was sure.

"Yes my queen?" Damon said flashing her a million dollar smile. Elena had to fight the urge to run up to him and kiss the lips that looked so soft and lovely.

"Is Lady Ulma okay?"

"She is fine, Lucen is keeping her company."

"What if something is wrong? She is still not completely well Damon-"more quickly than Elena was sure Damon was by her side taking her face gently in his hands looking into her eyes in a way that she could only explain as deep and concentrated.

"You worry too much. You are aware that you don't have to take care of everyone all at once right?"

"Well someone has to be responsible," Elena commented doing a terrible job at hiding her smirk," what about Bonnie?"

"She's fine. If you keep wrinkling your head that way you'll never be able to get rid of them," Damon said making Elena laugh. He kept talking before she had the chance to worry about something else because Damon knew that it would be about Stephan and he could not bear to hear her speak of his little brother, but little did he know that Stephan was the last thing on Elena's mind at the moment.

"Get some sleep, we'll try and find the keys tomorrow" at that moment Elena wasn't sure if it was the fact that Damon were being so kind or the fact that the mentioning of the keys made her realize that it wouldn't just be the two of them together but she realized how badly she wanted Damon. Not only in a way that was full of lust, but in a way that her whole body ached for his touch. The moment he got up from beside her it was like a part of her was ripped away, so she did what she did best. She figured out what she wanted and she found out how to ask for it.

"Don't leave me Damon" her words were shocking to the both of them but at the same time they felt so right. Her small delicate hand wrapped itself around his large one that have been through decades and centuries and it was like she was whole again.

"Elena you need your sleep" Damon in a near whisper without even turning to face her. All of his strength would be gone if he met those blue eyes. He could see her now, her eyebrows knitted together in worry, biting on her lower lip from being anxious. Elena quickly tried to get rid of the tears that were forming in her eyes before Damon was able to know exactly what kind of effect he had on her.

"I won't be able to sleep if you aren't here."

"Exactly what will my presence do that will help you sleep?"

"It will calm me. No more questions Damon; get in the bed" Elena said unwillingly letting go of Damon's hand, pulling the covers back so that she first could get in and patting the space next to her allowing room for Damon. He met her eyes unsure if she was serious but when he saw in her face that she needed him more than even she knew, he got under the covers with her and immediately it was like a weight was lifted off of Elena's shoulders as she let out a sigh.

"I don't know why you had to make that so difficult" she mumbled making him chuckle.

"Just get some sleep Elena" Damon said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her. At that moment Elena knew one thing, she wanted to be with Damon, even if she wanted Stephan to.

-:-:-:-:-

_A/n:Soooooooooooooooooooo? What'd you think! Please if you have any feedback or just opinions about the story let me know! I can end up writing better stuff for you and all and it would make me super happy! :{D like this guy! Okay so yeah…review? Thanks my lovelies!_

~*PreppyEmoGirl*~


End file.
